Harry Potter und die dunklen Zeiten
by McWeeter
Summary: AU! :Ein Anschlag erschüttert die Magische Welt! Was ist passiert? Wie reagieren unsere Helden darauf? Eine Geschichte über veränderungen und Gräultaten. Achso: Ich habe noch keinen Betareader und suche jemanden der dies für mich erledigen würde :)
1. Prolog

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich denke ich werde hier einen dezent anderen weg gehen als viele andere. Ich habe hier auch bewusst einige Ereignisse vorgezogen wie z.B. die Entzweiung von Arthur und Percy Weasley oder aber die verrückterklärung von Harry und Dumbledore. Zeitlich gesehen beginnt diese Geschichte kurz nach dem Trimagischen Turnier.

Dunkle Zeiten

1: Prolog:Verabschiedung

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, auch wenn die Fenster des Zaubereiministeriums etwas anderes zeigten. Es ging alles seinen gewohnten gang, jeder arbeitete nach den 3 , inoffiziell 4 Grundsätzen des Ministeriums:

ist senil und verrückt!

Harry Potter ist gefährlich!

Voldemort ist nicht zurück!

Die Bevölkerung muss ruhig gehalten werden!

Vor dem Büro des Ministers, flankiert von zwei Auroren , wartete ein Junger Man geduldig auf das kommende. Er trug einen abgewetztem Umhang und hatte eine dicke Brille auf der Nasenspitze sitzen. Ein altmodischer Hut verdeckte die immer stärker zurückgehenden fuchsroten Haare.

Unter seinem wichtigtuerischem auftreten brodelte es heftig in seinem Kopf dies hing vor allem mit den Dokumenten welche er in Händen hielt zusammen. Vor allem der zuoberst liegende Bericht der Auroren welche Überwachungsdienst hatten bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen.

Percy wusste um wen es in diesem Bericht ging, denn nach dem Debakel beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers war es klar um wen es ging: Harry Potter!

Er kannte diesen Jungen, war er doch seid vier Jahren der beste Freund seines jüngsten Bruders Ron! Infolgedessen ging Harry im Fuchsbau auch ein und aus, sofern Ferien waren.

Bis jetzt war ihm dieser Junge nicht sonderlich gefährlich vorgekommen. Natürlich, sobald er irgendwo auftauchte wurde es gefährlich, man denke nur an sein zweites Jahr auf Hogwarts, als er den Basilisken tötete, doch grundlegend glaubte Percy nicht daran das Harry dafür irgendwas konnte. Auch wenn das Ministerium etwas anderes sagte so glaubte Percy unter all seiner Korrektheit doch, das es Harrys Bestimmung war in diese Dinge war sich aufgrund dessen sehr unsicher was Har...

„WEASLEY! REINKOMMEN!" bellte auf einmal Cornelius Fudges, der aktuelle Zaubereiminister.

Percy seufzte innerlich, seid Fudge ihn von Crouch übernommen hatte, war seine Arbeit nicht mehr dass was er sich damals als er hier anfing vorgestellt hatte. Fudge ließ ihn nur laufburschenarbeit erledigen, etwa seine Reden schreiben oder durch die Abteilungen tingeln, um verschiedene Berichte zu horten. Auch das beobachten seiner Familie gehörte dazu waren sie doch alle laut Minister „Blutverräter".

„Weasley haben sie die Rede für die Scrimgeour Sache? Sie wissen doch das er heute in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand kommt."

Ja, Percy wusste dies, und hatte bis in die Nacht hinein an der Rede gefeilt. Er wusste auch das Fudge Scrimgeour in den Ruhestand gezwungen hatte, da er einer der wenigen war, welche es gewagt hatten Zweifel an dem Tod du-weist-schon-wen's angemeldet hatten. Er hatte dies zufällig mitbekommen als Fudge es nicht lassen konnte vor Lucius Malfoy zu prahlen.

Als Percy während dieser Gedanken die geforderten Dokumente auf den Tisch legte, musste er die Stirn runzeln. Wo waren auf einmal die beiden Auroren hin? Und warum grinste Fudge so fieß?

„Nun Mr. Weasley sie dachten wohl niemand würde etwas von ihren Intrigen mitbekommen? Ich würde nicht merken wie sie versuchen mich zu umgehen um selber Zaubereiminister zu werden? Nun ich habe es gemerkt! Zu ihrem Pech! _Obliviate!_

10 Minuten später im Casino der Auroren(A.d.A.: Casino ist so etwas wie eine Ruhezone oft auch Wirtschaft/Kneipen mäßig)

„Meine lieben Freunde und Mitarbeiter!

Heute verabschieden wir einen unserer besten in den Wohlverdienten Ruhestand!

Ich erinnere mich gerne an die Zeit zurück wo ich unseren verehrten Aurorenleiter kennenlernte! Wie so viele andere auch trafen wir uns in Hogwarts, als ich ihm den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer zeigte!

In den folgenden Jahren entwickelte sich aus ihm eine zielstrebige, humorvolle und verantwortungsbewusste Person! Und somit muss ich zu meinem bedauern auch einen guten Freund heute in seinen Ruhestand verabschieden. Rufus Scrimgeour! Ich verabschiede sie hiermit in ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand! Und hoffe das sie sich noch viele Jahre in Frieden leben werden! Dieser bestehende Frieden wird natürlich von ihrem Nachfolger weiterhin gewährleistet werden, auch wenn einige Subjekte anderes behaupten. Ich stelle ihnen hiermit Alecto Carrow vor, den neuen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale!

Stille.

Mr Carrow? Sieht ihn irgendjemand?

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür des Casinos und alle blickten voller Erwartung auf die Tür. Langsam schwebte etwas hinein, es schien wie ein quaffelgroßer Ball, und alle starrten ihn wie gebannt an.

Als das Objekte die Raummitte erreichte hielt es an, alle beobachteten es geschockt, außerstande etwas zu tun den auf diesem „Ball" pragte das dunkle Mal.

„LANG LEBE DER DUNKLE LORD! NIEDER MIT DEN MUGGELFREUNDEN UND BLUTSVERÄTERN!"

Das letzte was Fudge sah war ein Helles licht, dann Dunkelheit...


	2. Kapitel 1: Erwachen und Überraschung!

Kapitel 1: Erwachen und Überraschung!

Einige Zeit später irgendwo in der Grafschaft Surrey schlief Harry Potter. Er hatte schwarzes strubbeliges Haar, leuchtend grüne Augen, und das vielleicht besonderste an ihm, eine Narbe auf der Stirn.

Die Geschichte dieses Jungen, ist so verworren wie auch spannend und grausam.

Alles begann an Halloween 1981. Damals wurde die Zaubererwelt von einem Dunklem Mann beherrscht, Lord Voldemort. Aus einem , Harry nicht näher bekanntem Grund hatte es sich dieser Lord in den Kopf gesetzt seine Familie auszulöschen und hatte dies auch fast geschafft. Nur er, Harry Potter überlebte den Todesfluch als erster Mensch der Geschichte. Dies machte ihn berühmt, auch wenn er bis zu seinem elftem Lebensjahr nichts davon ahnte. Denn seid dem seine Eltern ermordet wurden lebte er bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante, bis ihn ein gewisser Hagrid an seinem elftem Geburtstag über sein wahres Erbe aufklärte. Harry Potter war nämlich ein Zauberer! Und er war in dieser Welt für das überleben des eigentlich unblockbaren Todesfluches. Er hatte diesen Moment sogar in Erinnerung, doch dafür waren hauptsächlich die Dementoren, Wächter Askabans, verantwortlich! Den diese Wesen ließen einen Zauberer seine schlimmsten Momente wieder und wieder erleben.

Und wer jetzt denkt, das Harry Potter ab diesem Tag ein ruhiges Leben führte, der irrt sich gewaltig! Schon im ersten Schuljahr, gerade einmal Elf Jahre alt, musste er den sagenumwobenen Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort retten! Wie das gehen soll? Voldemort lebte als schwacher Geist immer noch und hatte sich eines schwachen Mannes bemächtigt, Der unglücklicherweise ein Lehrer an Hogwarts, Harrys schule war. Harry hatte Glück, der Zauber der schon den Todesfluch hatte abprallen lassen wirkte immer noch! Und so überlebte er diese Begegnung. Sein zweites Jahr war wiederum ereignisreich nachdem Voldemort durch ein altes Tagebuch die macht über Ginny Weasley, die Schwester seines besten Freundes, übernahm. Mit ihrer , unfreiwilliger, Hilfe konnte er so einen Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreien, und mit ihm Schüler angreifen. Auch hier schaffte es Harry, diesmal allerdings nur sehr knapp, die Schule zu-retten! Dies war vor allem durch Fawkes, den Phönix des Schulleiters, und dem Schwert von Gordic Gryffindor, ein Gründer der Schule, möglich.

Doch wer jetzt denkt, sein drittes und viertes Schuljahr wären endlich einmal ruhig gewesen, der irrt gewaltig. Im dritten Jahr musste er erst erfahren das ihn ein verrückter Massenmörder jagt! Der sich als der beste Freund seiner Eltern James und Lily Potter herausstellt und zudem sein Pate und unschuldig ist. Doch diese Unschuld konnte nicht bewiesen werden denn Peter pettegrew , ein ehemals guter freund seines Vaters, und der wahre Massenmörder und verräter konnte entkommen.

Im folgendem Jahr fand dann das Trimagische Turnier statt, in welches Harry geschmuggelt wurde, obwohl er dafür noch viel zu Jung war, in drei Lebensgefährlichen Aufgaben mit Drachen, Seeungeheuern und anderem „Ekelsgetier" kämpfen musste. Zum Krönendem Abschluss stellte sich der eigentliche Pokal als Portschlüssel heraus, welcher ihn zur geplanten Wiedergeburt Voldemorts brachte, den hierfür brauchte der Dunkle Lord den Jungen, oder vielmehr sein Blut. Und so erlebte er vor einigen Wochen, wie der Lord wieder erwachte.

Und nun war er wieder bei den Magie hassenden Dursleys welche ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten eingesperrt.

In seinem Kopf war Harry wieder einmal auf dem Friedhof und sah Cedric, seinen Mitschulchampion sterben als er schweißgebadet erwachte.

„Argh verdammte Träume..." murmelte der Junge und warf einen Blick auf den alten Wecker welchen er vor einigen Jahren repariert hatte. Es war 1 Uhr morgens.

Langsam stand er auf und stellte sich ans Fenster um seine Brennende Narbe am Glas zu kühlen.

Nach jedem seiner Alpträume brannte sie und jedes mal brachte diese Kühle Linderung die ihm half wieder einzuschlafen.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte gerade rechtzeitig das sich im Schein der Straßenlaternen Eulen näherten. Blitzschnell riss er sein Fenster auf um diese zugegeben späten Besucher hineinzulassen, damit sie mit ihrem „An-die-scheibe-token" nicht seinen Onkel weckte.

„Hedwig! Endlich bist du wieder da, und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" Flüsterte Harry seiner Schneeeule zu. Hedwig jedoch flog direkt auf sein Bett und wartete mit ihren Begleitern.

Harry kannte drei der vier eulen und wusste von wem diese stammten. Errol und Pig(widgeon) stammten von der Familie Weasley, zu welcher auch sein Bester freund gehörte. Die unbekannte Eule erkannte Harry bei näherem hinsehen ebenfalls, trug sie doch einen Brief aus Pergament und mit grüner Schrift. Dies konnte also nur von Hogwarts stammen!

Schnell befreite er die Eulen von ihren lasten und brachte Errol, der schon sehr alt war, zum Vogelständer damit dieser sich erholen konnte. Hedwig ließ sich neben ihm nieder während Pig, ungewöhnlich ruhig blieb, etwas was dieser Zwergeule normalerweise überhaupt nicht lag.

„Na, hat Ron dich endlich erzogen?"

Die Eule schuhute nur leise und beachtete Harrys ungläubigen Blick nicht einmal mehr und flog schon hinüber zu Hedwig.

Harry fragte sich mittlerweile warum zur Hölle hier so ein Auflauf herrschte und das mitten in der Nacht! Sein blick viel auf einen Kalender an der Wand, an welchem er die verhassten Ferientage bis zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts Abstrich. Es war der 31 Juli! Schon seid etwas mehr als einer Stunde war er 15 Jahre alt! Also konnten diese Pakete und Brief nur eins sein! Geschenke!

Harry öffnete als erstes den Hogwarts Brief, in diesem stand wie üblich das er sich am 1. September am Bahngleis 9 ¾ zu erscheinen hatte und das der Hogwarts Express um 11 Uhr abreisen würde.

In dem Umschlag fand er noch einen weiteren zettel:

Alles Gute Harry!

Ich hoffe du kannst das hier brauchen, fand es passt zu dir!

Hagrid

Harry musste schmunzeln, er wusste das Hagrid ihm nie etwas gefährliches schenken würde, nunja zumindest nicht für seine Verhältnisse. Er öffnete das kleine längliche Paket und schaute hinein. Er fand eine kleine blecherne Flöte (Tin Whistle A.d.A.).

Dann öffnete er den Brief von Pig, er wusste dieser Brief würde von Ron sein.

Hey Kumpel! Alles Gute!

Wie geht es dir? Bei uns im Fuchsbau geht es drunter und drüber, Dad , Percy, Charlie und Bill sind mittlerweile alle in England und arbeiten für das Ministerium von morgens Früh bis abends spät.

ICH könnte das nicht...

Hermine ist auch hier, und zusammen mit Fred, George und Ginny arbeiten wir sogar für die Schule, den um uns gegen Malfoy und seine Schergen zu verteidigen müssen wir soviel wissen, frage mich nicht wie ich zu dieser Einsicht komme aber ich glaube das es nicht schaden kann.

Anbei dein Geschenk, ich habe es über Charlie bekommen (der mir übrigens auch einen geschenkt hat). Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !

Dein Ron!

PS: Auch von meiner Mum und den anderen Alles Gute !

Harry musste schmunzeln und blickte auf das kleine Paket. Er schaute zurück auf den Brief und entdeckte noch einige Zeilen.

Lieber Harry

Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie geht es dir? Ich muss sagen ein Zaubererhaushalt ist sehr faszinierend! Ich bin jetzt seid einer Woche hier und habe schon viel gelernt! Ich hoffe du machst dir keine Vorwürfe wegen Cedric, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Ich hoffe dir gefällt dein Geschenk! Ich habe es bei Flourish&Blotts gefunden!

Deine Hermine

Harry grinste und schaute sich das Paket von Hermine an. „Das ist sicher ein Buch voll mit Zaubern..." murmelte er. Zum Schluss öffnete er das Paket der Weasleys, Molly Weasley hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen und ihm Kuchen, Kekse und Süßigkeiten geschickt.

Er öffnete nun auch die Pakete seiner besten Freunde. Bei Hermine hatte er mit seiner Vermutung durchaus recht, zum Vorschein kam ein Buch mit dem Titel : „Auroren und andere Einheiten des Ministeriums! -Magic Edition-"

Er schaute hinein und sah das dass Buch leer war... er stutzte was sollte das bedeuten?

Seufzend legte er es beiseite und nahm sich vor Hermine bei nächstbester gelegenheit zu fragen was es mit diesem Buch aufsich hatte.

Rons Geschenk war da schon brauchbarer, er hatte ihm ein Zauberstabholster aus Drachenhaut geschickt, der Farbe nach zu Urteilen Ungarischer Hornschwanz! Er band es sich sofort an seinen rechten Arm und platzierte seinen Zauberstab in ihm.

„Hm... nur wie bekomme ich ihn jetzt schnell in die Hand wenn ich ihn... Woah!"

Der Zauberstab war in seine Hand geschnellt, das Hohlster MUSSTE also verzaubert sein!

Harry nahm sich einen Keks und legte sich auf sein Bett. So konnte von ihm aus gerne jeder Geburtstag werden...


	3. Kapitel 2: Unerwarteter Besuch!

Kapitel 2: Unerwarteter Besuch

Harry wachte auf und schaute sich um. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er hatte irgendetwas gehört.

Er sprang auf und schaute sich um als er wieder ein Poltern vernahm, in Verbindung mit einem leisen Fluchen.

Langsam schlich er sich zur Tür und lauschte.

„Verdammt noch mal Nymphadora! Wie du es auf die Akademie geschafft hast ist mir schleierhaft!"

„Nenn mich nie mal NYMPHADORA!" schrie dort eine Frau fast.

Harry fasste den Entschluss und öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur! Seinen Zauberstab in seiner Rechten Hand fest umklammert. „Wer ist da?" rief er hinunter und blickte daraufhin auf drei auf ihn gerichtete Zauberstäbe.

„Ist er das?" fragte ein großer Schwarzer Mann mit einem beruhigendem Ton seinen Kollegen.

„Hm lass mich das überprüfen Kings, Remus hat mir doch etwas über ihn erzählt... mal schauen. POTTER! Wo hast du mich im letztem Jahr gefunden?

Harry war ganz verdattert, war das Mad-Eye Moody? Der Echte?

„Im siebentem Abteil ihres Koffers aber dass könnte auch ein Todesser wissen! Ihr habt Remus erwähnt! Was ist seine Animagusgestalt?"

Mad-Eye grinste: „ Der Junge gefällt mir! Potter wie du sehr wohl weist ist unser Remus ein Werwolf und kein Animagus ! Also schön welche Form nimmt dein Patronus an?"

Harrry erwiderte das grinsen: „Ein Hirsch!" aber das könnt ihr auch von Malfoy wissen! Sagt mir lieber wieso der Patronus ein Hirsch ist und mit wem das zusammenhängt dann sind alle Zweifel ausgeräumt!"

Mad-eye gefiel dieser Junge immer besser er wandte sich an Nymphadora : „ Von dem kannst du dir ne Scheibe abschneiden!" Er wandte sich wieder zu dem jungen Zauberer. „Nun ich denke der Hirsch war dein Vater, deswegen die Gestalt. Die Verbindung besteht zwischen Remus, deinem Dad , Sirius Black, der übrigens dein Patenonkel ist, und diesem" sein Gesicht verzerrte sich „Verräter von Pettegrew!"

Beruhigt ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab verschwinden und bewegte sich langsam auf die Zauberer zu.

„Was genau wollt ihr hier?" fragte er die drei Auroren.

„Nun dich hier wegbringen natürlich! Es sind Dinge geschehen die es unumgänglich machen das du hier wegkommt, egal was Dumbledore sagt ! Wir reisen per Portschlüssel in 10 Minuten."

„Was? Was für Dinge? Und wo sind überhaupt die Dursleys?"

„Die hab ich weggelockt! War einfach wenn man Zauberei beherrscht... die glauben sie haben den Preis für irgendwas gewonnen, ich glaube ich habe „Erziehungspreis" oder so etwas in der Art reingeschrieben." lachte die Aurorin Nymphadora. Sie streckte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Nymphadora Tonks, aber nenne mich nur Tonks ich hasse diesen Namen den mir meine Teufelin von Mutter verpasst hat!"

„Harry Potter! Und wer bist du?" wandte er sich an den großen schwarzen Auror.

„Kingsley Shaklebolt, quasi der Ausbilder im Feld von Tonks hier."

„Okay, und warum genau müsst ihr mich wegbringen?" fragte Harry, diese ganze Sache verwirrte ihn immer mehr.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach Potter" knurrte Mad-Eye „Das Ministerium ist infiltriert, das haben wir gestern Abend mal wieder gemerkt, und das auf schmerzhafte art und weise. Bevor du fragst, es gab einen Anschlag auf die Auroren, anscheinend hat Voldemort es geschafft Flüche in eine Stahlkugel einzubinden welche losgelassen werden sobald eine Art Passwort gerufen wird. Ist sehr unschön, wir kannten diese Möglichkeit bis zum gestrigen Tag nicht und wurden kalt erwischt."

„Wie? Ka...kann das sein das so etwas zu Auroren gelangt? Und warum ist dann das Ministerium infiltriert?" fragte Harry.

„Nun im Feld kann es passieren, aber nicht im Casino der Auroren... Es passierte als Fudge unseren Abteilungsleiter in den Ruhestand schickte, angeblich aufgrund vom Alter aber das ist unsinn wenn man mich fragt. Aber im großen und Ganzen tauchte am Ende der Rede der Nachfolger nicht auf und diese Kugel muss hinein geschwebt sein. Das zeigen zumindest die Überwachungsdenkarien.

„Überwachungsdenk-..." versuchte Harry zu fragen.

„Berufsgeheimnis, ich habe schon zu viel gesagt indem ich sie erwähnt habe. Nunja aus der Kugel schossen dann dutzende von Grünen blitzen, laut ersten Untersuchungen AK's(die in die Menge schossen. Fudge ist Tot. Scrimgeour ist Tot und ein groß teil der Auroren ebenfalls. Nur die Team auf Außeneinsatz wie meins hier wurden verschont."Er zog einen alten limonengrünen Bowler hervor. „Hier! Anfassen es geht gleich los!"

Harry fasste den Bowler an und wurde schon hin fortgerissen.


End file.
